


First Date

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [19]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Date, Other, cute shit, please don't actually have a duel with fireworks, these two are Grade A Morons and should not be left alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: Your first date with Lea!





	First Date

  You nervously examine yourself in the mirror, adjusting your wide-brimmed straw hat and smoothing the front of your sundress. Your eyeshadow wasn’t half bad - a little bit of peach and gold shimmer to match your dress. You stuck with a tinted lip balm instead of lipstick like your anxiety-riddled brain demanded.

  “It’s just a picnic,” you remind yourself firmly. “A picnic with Lea. I don’t have to go full beat face for a picnic. The dress is cute and I wear it because I  _ am  _ cute. I’m going to have a fantastic time with a good friend, and if this develops into something more then  _ hell yes _ .”

  You give your reflection a decisive nod and check the clock. Almost time for Lea to arrive. The plan was to find a spot to watch the sunset, enjoy dinner, and then play around with fireworks once it got dark enough to do so. You pause at the thought. You haven’t seen fireworks in  _ years.  _ You didn’t really get to play with anything besides sparklers as a child, so you’re curious to see what Lea will bring to the table.

  You give yourself one last look over - fuckin’ adorable - and leave your room to sit on the couch. You peek in the picnic basket you left on the coffee table. Yep, everything’s still there. Sandwiches, a bottle of peach lemonade, some chips, and a small container of chocolate chip cookies. The picnic blanket folded on top of the food should help keep everything in place.

  You fold your hands in your lap and try not to pick at your nails. You’ve never been on a date before. Never really had any crushes, either. This is all new and strange, and you aren’t sure what to do.

  “Just have fun,” you remind yourself. “Be yourself. No pressure.”

  There’s a tentative knock at your flat door.

  You immediately start screaming internally.

  “Pull yourself together, Comet,” you whisper to yourself. “You can do this. Coming!”

  Hoisting the basket into the crook of one elbow, you trot to your door and open it. Your lips curl into an easy grin - smiling is somehow easier with Lea around - and open your mouth to greet your friend.

  “Hey-”

  “Hi-”

  You both freeze, taking each other in. 

_ He’s not wearing his coat,  _ you notice. Lea is wearing a nice pair of dark skinny jeans, a dark peach shirt, and a soft green cardigan. You force yourself to focus on his face. His lips, parted slightly, are glossy and tinted a soft pink. And his  _ eyes.  _ His eyeshadow is a marvelous blend of peach, gold, and pink, with soft brown in the crease to add definition. His eyeliner - usually a subtle brown - is a bolder black, the wings sharp enough to cut somebody. The mascara enhances the entire look, framing his bright green eyes.

  Which are entirely focused on you.

  You feel yourself flush from your hairline to your toes and clear your throat. Lea blinks, flushes, and looks away awkwardly. Fuck, he’s so  _ pretty. _

  “Hi, Lea,” you tentatively restart. “ You look nice! I’m ready to go when you are.”

  “Uh, yeah!” Lea looks back at you and manages a lopsided smile. “You look really nice, too! Let’s go.”

  The two of you engage in an awkward dance of aborted “no you first” movements, because Lea is trying to be a gentleman and have you go first, but you just end up giggling and nudging him down first.

  “I appreciate the gentleman act,” you giggle, ”but I already know that you’re a horrible goblin.”

  “Well, it takes one to know one!” Lea cracks back as he holds the front door open for you. “Which one of us ate half a tub of cookie dough before being stopped? Sure as hell wasn’t me!”

  “You’re just mad I wouldn’t share,” you retort, locking the door behind the two of you.

  “You were sick for the rest of the day.”

  “And I’d do it again, but I’ll share with you next time.”

  The two of you joke and laugh for a bit as you walk down the cobblestone streets. You pass the bistro and catch snatches of laughter and silly music from the recently set up theater over in a hidden plaza. The tram trundles by, its golden trim catching the light of the setting sun beautifully. You hesitantly glance up at Lea from under your hat. He practically  _ glows  _ in the soft dusk light. The golden rays of the setting sun catch nicely on the golden shimmer on his eyelids and lips. His the sunlight highlights his hair beautifully, bringing out the deeper shades of red. His eyes are given a warm tint, and his skin looks  _ radiant. _ Your heart thuds in your throat and you glance down.

  You wonder what his hands feel like.

  You nervously flex your hand closest to him.

  Surely… he wouldn’t mind, right?

_ Just go for it, Comet,  _ you tell yourself.  _ If he doesn’t want you to do it, he’ll let you know.  _

  Swallowing down your anxiety, you carefully fit your palm into Lea’s, carefully grasping his hand in yours. Lea jumps slightly, as if startled. You carefully don’t look at him, grateful that your hat hides your face slightly. You feel shaky, like your very soul is trembling, but you hold firm. You want this, you decide suddenly. You  _ want  _ this… this  _ companionship  _ with Lea, this  _ bond.  _ You don’t know where it’ll go, or what the path will be like, but you find that you don’t mind.

  Lea squeezes your hand and adjusts his grip a bit. You raise your head to properly look at him. Lea grins at you, eyes sparkling scrunched with the force of his smile. You can’t help but grin back, face almost  _ aching  _ with how  _ fucking happy  _ you are. Lea immediately starts swinging your joined hands back and forth. You laugh outright and let him, feeling the lingering cobwebs of your anxiety float away.

 

  Lea takes you to one of the parks at the edges of town. It’s mostly an open field with a few tastefully bunched trees and picnic tables. On one end of the park is a pond, and on the other a large basketball court. The two of you survey the park for a bit before deciding to set up at one of the picnic tables close to the pond.

  “It’s absolutely adorable to me that you went and bought a picnic basket just for this,” Lea teases as he drapes the blanket over the table.

  “Let me be excited about small things!” You snark back as you set out plates and cups. “I haven’t been on a proper picnic in, phew,  _ years. _ ”

  “Same here, honestly,” Lea muses as he pours out the lemonade. “Dude, is this  _ peach?” _

  “Hell yeah it is,” you laugh, unwrapping the little platter of sandwiches.

  “You spoil me.”

  “Okay, but I’ve got to ask,” you start, handing Lea a plate and some napkins, “did you buy clothes just for this date? Because I was under the impression that you were a sad hobo clown with only the black coat getup for clothes.”

  “Is the clown thing just going to be a permanent feature in our relationship?” Lea grumps, but gives you a grin. “Nah, I went and got some casual clothes a while back. Don’t tell Kairi. I wanna see how long I can keep it from her.”

  “Oooooh, she’s going to thump you  _ good  _ when she finds out!” You cackle. “She’s been harping on your about new clothes for  _ ages  _ now!”

  “Don’t I know it,” Lea harrumphs, taking a bite of a sandwich. “Apparently sleepwear doesn’t count as new clothes. Also holy shit these are good.”

  “I’m glad you think so!”

  The dinner, of course, is pretty damn tasty, if you do say so yourself. You manage to get Lea to snort lemonade with a particularly well-timed jibe, which in turn makes you choke on air. It almost devolves into a food fight when he throws a chip at you, but you both don’t want to waste food or litter. The cookies are still warm and the chocolate chips nice and melty - a fantastic wrap up to the meal. You and Lea arm wrestle for the last cookie. He wins by making a ridiculous face at you, making you laugh and lose your concentration.

  “You’re a  _ cheater!”  _ You accuse, still giggling. 

  “I’m just using what advantages I have,” Lea says primly.

  “Your clownish face  _ is  _ an advantage, I suppose.”

  “You’re a butt. And here I was gonna split this cookie with you.”

  “Noooo I take it back!”

  “Nope! Too late!” Lea laughs, fending off your flailing hands as he takes a bite of his victory cookie.

  He gives you the other half anyway, the sweetheart.

  The two of you quietly watch the rest of the sunset. Lea carefully takes your hand in his over the picnic table, rubbing your knuckles with his thumb. You hum, content, and simply enjoy the quiet with him.

  Eventually, you both get up and put the picnic away. You stow the basket in your inventory space, not wanting to lose it in the dark. Lea takes your hand (EEEE) and leads you to the basketball court. He brings out a box and sets it on the ground next to one of the poles.

  “I managed to make a few fountains with what I had,” he tells you, bringing out a few pyramid-shaped objects. “And Merlin helped me make a few Roman candles to play with.” He peers into his box. “A  _ lot  _ of Roman candles.”

  “What’s a Roman candle?” You ask him.

  Lea looks up at you with a gleeful grin.

  “You’ll find out!” He almost chirps. “We’ll use them after the fountains.”

  “You just want to show off, first,” you accuse playfully.

  “Guilty~!”

  You shamelessly squat, feet flat on the ground and arms balanced on your knees, next to the box as Lea eagerly sets up his fireworks, arranging the pyramids of various sizes in positions only he knows the purpose of. He’s reminding you of an excited puppy, to be honest. You squint in an attempt to pick out what exactly Lea is doing in the fading light. That’s a longass fuse.

  Lea crouches down, a spark of flame in his palm. The fuse lights and he jogs back over to you. He squats down next to you, practically  _ vibrating  _ in excitement. You bump his shoulder with yours. He grins at you and bumps back. You both turn to watch the show.

  It’s  _ spectacular.  _

  Your mouth falls open as sparks and bursts of multiple colors stream out into the night sky. The familiar and long-missed whistling and crackling of fireworks brings a sense of nostalgic wonder. There’s a couple of  _ whompfs  _ as a few bursts are launched high into the air, exploding into bright circles of color and crackling lights. You grip Lea’s arm, still enchanted by the display but needing to ground yourself. You outright laugh when one of the bursts forms the shape of a star. What a show!

  Stars, but you had  _ missed  _ fireworks!

  Eventually, the sparks die down. The two of you wait a few moments in case of any unexpected sparks. You can’t help but shake Lea’s arm in excitement.

  “Holy shit!” You yelp. “Lea, that was  _ amazing!  _ You made those?! That’s  _ fantastic! _ ”

  You feel more than see Lea rub the back of his neck. You’re too filled with excitement to feel ashamed about embarrassing him. You leap to your feet and do a little excited tappy-dance, the wooden heels of your sandals clacking against the asphalt.

  “That was seriously the coolest thing I’ve ever seen!” You enthuse, bouncing in place. “With the- the bursts and the colors and the  _ shapes  _ \- how the  _ fuck  _ did you do that - and oh my  _ God  _ the little whirly things you put in there were  _ amazing! _ ” You whirl around to give Lea a big grin. “Lea! You’re  _ amazing!”  _

  You can’t see Lea’s face, but you think you hear a quiet wheezing noise.

  Mission accomplished.

  “So, Roman candles?” You prompt him. Might as well have mercy on him.

  “Right! Okay!” Lea quickly brings his box closer to him, summoning a flashlight to better see what he’s messing with. The street lamps out here are honestly terrible. “So Roman candles are these tubes.” He lifts one up to show you. You cautiously take it, making sure both ends aren’t pointed at you or Lea. “You light the fuse on one end, and five or six fireballs come out the other. You need to aim it up into the air. Want me to show you?”

  “Please and thank you?” You plea, handing him back the tube.

  Lea stands up, lights the fuse with a quick spark from his fingertips, and holds it up and away from you both. Almost like a salute.

_ Fwomp! _

__ You jump, startled, as a bright, sizzling ball of light launches out of the tube Lea is holding.

_ Fwomp! Fwomp! Fwomp! Fwomp! _

  Four more balls launch out at a steady pace, each of them a different color from the last. Lea holds the tube up for a few moments more before tossing it to the side. You blink rapidly, cogs turning in your head.

  Oh, the  _ chaos  _ you could cause with something like that.

  “So!” Lea says. “Want to try?”

  “Hell yes I do!” You exclaim.

  Lea hands you a tube. You find the fuse easily enough and let him light it for you. Copying Lea’s pose, you firmly grip the tube and point it up and away from you.

_ Fwomp! _

_   Kickback isn’t too bad,  _ you muse, holding steady as the rest of the fireballs launch out of the tube.  _ I could easily run with it and light the fuse on the go. Just gotta be mindful of the rate of fire. _

  “Hey, I’ve got an idea,” you say aloud.

  “What?” Lea asks.

  “You wanna have a fireball fight with these?”

  A moment of silence.

  “I think I’m in love with you?” Lea laughs. “Do I get a head start?”

  “You’ve got until this thing starts launching,” you tell him, stowing a few candles in your inventory, picking another candle up and lighting its fuse with a controlled burst of lightning.

  “ _ Fwohshit!”  _ Lea yelps, ducking to shove a few candles into his inventory before sprinting away from you, lightning his own candle as he goes. 

  What follows is  _ sheer mayhem. _ You cackle as you leap over a fireball, tube jerking in your hand as it launches one of its own. Lea twirls out of the way at the last second, launching another fireball at you.

  Your world dissolves into dodging and leaping and sizzling balls of light and  _ holy shit  _ you haven’t had this much fun in  _ literal years.  _ You and Lea shout taunts and jibes at each other, reveling in acting like hooligans with a fellow scoundrel. Eventually, you run out of candles. Good thing, too - you’d almost tripped over the discarded tubes. 

  You stagger over to the long forgotten fireworks box, giggling too hard to walk straight. You sprawl out on the grass just next to the asphalt. Your dress will clean. Lea flops down next to you, still snickering and breathing just as heavily as you. You limply smack his arm, but let your hand stay there, too tired to take your arm back.

  “I haven’t had this much fun in  _ ages, _ ” you confess breathlessly. “This was an  _ awesome  _ idea.”

  “Glad you think so!” Lea replied cheerfully.

  “Next time we should like...just sword fight or something,” you wheeze. “Just stab each other.”

  “I’ve got a sword,” Lea chirps.

  “Oh my God.”

  “You wanna cross swords, Comet?” Lea snickers.

  “Sorry to disappoint but I don’t have one of those,” you snort.

  “We can fix that!” Lea manages before cackling, curling up on his side.

  “You’re the worrrrrst!” You groan, rolling on your side to smack at him with both of your hands. He bats back at you, giggling helplessly. You smack his chest and try to roll away from him but he grabs you in an affectionate hug. You shriek a laugh when he plants a wet kiss in the junction of your shoulder and neck. You jab an elbow into his side. He loosens his grasp and you whip around, digging your fingers into his sides. He barks a startled laugh and tries to get away. The two of you roll and wrestle on the ground like puppies, giggling and panting. 

  “Okay, okay, stop! I concede!” You wheeze. “I give!”

  “Ha! I’m the winner,” Lea boasts, releasing you. You gasp dramatically and flop onto your back.

  “Good job, hotshot,” you rasp. “Now help me up and escort me home like a proper fuckin’ gentleman.”

  “As your majesty commands,” Lea teases, getting to his feet and holding his hand out to you. You take it and he hauls you to your feet. You start picking up empty tubes with Lea, tossing them and the now empty fireworks box into the trash on your way out of the park. You link arms with Lea, laughing and shoving each other playfully on the walk home. You stop on the doorstep to your bar.

  “I had a lot of fun,” you tell Lea, smiling up at him. “Most fun I’ve had in years. Thank you.”

  “I, uh, I’m glad you liked it,” Lea manages, cheeks flushing.

  “You wanna come inside for some coffee?” You offer politely.

  “Nah, I better get back to Merlin’s and get some sleep,” Lea declines, looking like he regretted the fact. “Next time, though.”

  “Next time,” you say firmly. Then, feeling bold, you rise on your tiptoes and kiss his cheek. “I’ll see you soon?”

  “Uh-” Lea blinks down at you, looking gobsmacked. “Yeah. Yeah, see you soon.”

  You give him one last smile before letting yourself in, locking the door behind you. You managed to hold your composure until you’re safely in your flat.

  “HOLY  _ SHIT!”  _ You shriek at your innocent reading lamp. “OH MY  _ GOD!  _ That went so well holy shit!”

  You dance excitedly in place, feeling bubbly and energetic and so  _ deliriously  _ happy. You went on a date! Your first date! And it was fun! And hopefully there’ll be more! 

  You hum happily as you go through your bedtime routine (thank goodness there were no actual grass stains on your dress), hips swaying as you dance to a half-remembered tune. You’re grinning the entire time. You’re still smiling by the time you crawl into bed. Life is really looking up, and you can’t wait to see where this goes next.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know y'all probably want the next chapter of We Stay, but I churned this out really quick because i Needed It To Happen, and I'd been putting it off for toooooo loooong.  
> Also I just finished finals week and I need some Cute.  
> -chinhands- look at these two fucking goblins aren't they adorable


End file.
